Da'bral
Da'bral was an old friend of Ishti Bonden who worked with him in 3978 BBY along with Gonbor Nyron. Biography He took a job to intercept some stolen property of The Grin on Tatooine with his good friend Ishti, Gonbor Nyron, and Karlien and Merich Vox. Merich had been told to stay back, yet he flew into the fight alone. They were then surprised by snipers, who managed to kill Merich, despite Da'bral's best efforts to take them out. Karlien rushed to his side and was also killed. Ishti blamed Nyron because he had been flattering Merich's combat ability, and even when Da'bral made him realise that he had no proof, he could never forgive Nyron. They dropped off the property and gave the bodies to Farrel Ti'ron, who had promised to take them to Clotis IV for 2,500 credits. They then returned to the cantina where they had met the Voxes. Nyron went mad after having a lot to drink, and he refused to leave. A little before midnight, they were approached by a man wishing to hire them to kill a criminal. He offered them 50,000 credits, with 5,000 upfront, so Ishti accepted. Nyron took the money and the information on the target and left on his own ship before the other two realised. As Ishti and Da'bral left on theirs to try and find him, he fired at them from behind as they came out of hyperspace, damaging their ship. Ishti managed to disable Nyron's ship, and so Nyron took an escape pod down to the planet. Ishti and Da'bral found his pod and tracked him to a city. They found Nyron in a cantina, who rejoined them. Nyron then kiled a guard and ran after another one, but lost him. Ishti knocked him out using his blowpipe and dragged him back to the ship, abandoning the mission. They returned to Clotis IV, and Nyron went delirious because of the strange coctail of drugs inside him. They called for a doctor to help him, but he killed the doctor. All three of them were then arrested, but Da'bral was set free and sent up to see Kara Damarn. He told her what happened, and she told him her plans and what she'd done, and he stormed out because he resented her for betraying Toris Menari. The next day, Nyron and Ishti were sentenced to death by Kara, without a hunters' lodge. But Gan Sendi interupted before her orders could be followed. He called her out on breaking the rules, and offered to hire Ishti again, offering to not tell other Guildmembers that Kara had broken the rules if she told no-one that he was hiring them directly, rather than the Guild. He told Ishti to pick three others, and suggested that he didn't pick Nyron. Personality and traits Da'bral was friendly and cheerful, but often relied on Ishti for direction. He was faacinated by nature, especially sunsets, which were less beautiful on his homeplanet of Dathomir. He was a big fan of Kanso Vox. He had a crush on Kara Damarn. He was a talented slicer, and was also strong and an accurate sniper. He had unusually deep red skin for a Zabrak and also had bright eyes. Equipment Da'bral carried slicing tools as well as the majority of the team's small devices. He fought with two vibroswords as well as two blaster pistols and a blaster rifle. Appearances * Dealing With Nyron (first appearance) Category:Characters in "Dealing With Nyron" Category:Zabraks Category:Bounty hunters